Wolf's bite
by Pups3942
Summary: Sanji is a hunter who hunts in the night. One night, upon stumbling over an odd looking wolf, he brought the injured wolf back home to nurse it. What he didn't realize was that he had brought upon a curse into his home...
1. Chapter 1

The forest was awfully dark. Dense mist filled the overgrown trees as the night creatures began their activities. The crickets sang their songs, and the nightingales soon joined in. The contrast from the day creatures where just too great. Where the morning was filled with life and excitement, the night was one of spook and sorrow. The sharp eyesight hidden inside the large round eyes of the owl has succeeded in hiding those sinister thoughts that filled the bird's mind and the sneer that hid behind those curved beaks. "Hoot-hoot-" The cry before an attack sounded, and the creature took off in a soundless flight. Below those that owned the night sky were creatures of cunningness. If foxes were the willy creatures of the day, they were the con-artists of the night. Their cry will echo throughout the forest, sending chill down those living in the forest. Hyenas they are, but one species own the night more than any others in the forest. They are of known evil and fear, one look into those menacing eyes is said to petrify the other. They are creatures showing no mercy except to their own pack. Wolves. They are the king of the night forest.

Wolves are known to travel in packs for a solidarity wolf meant death to itself. The packs care for their own and are not friendly at all to the other. However one wolf hunts alone, sleeps alone, eats alone and howl all alone. Even the other wolves fear him. In yips and barks, they said that this wolf is the cursed one, and an evil aura flows around him. "He learns sorcery." said one wolf, "He isn't our kind" said another, "Look at how unnatural his fur color is!" cried another. The lone wolf was truly unlike any other. Wolves of the forest are usually in gray or black, perhaps some would be a dark shade of brown. And wolves of the mountian and snow are white or pale gray. This wolf was different. His fur is pale gray but at the tip of each follicle is shining green. Green like emerald. His eyes were gray and menacing. Climbing up the highest rock, this strangely coloured wolf threw his head back and faced the large moon that owned the sky that night. With a mighty howl that echoed through the forest, his message is as clear as day, "I am the strongest wolf!"

No wolf dared ask his name, no wolf knew where he came from, no wolf dared meddle in that wolf's life. Cowering from him was all they did. Cowards they are, totally opposing the fact that they were wolves, creature of evil and destruction or anything great. Cowards, are all they are now. When this odd wolf first appeared months ago, many had challenged him to a fight, and had died or have been injured so badly that they were rather off dead. It was then no one dared challenge him anymore. All silently prayed for their great leader of the forest would soon return from his journey to the beyond and fight this wolf. The great wolf that knew how to use weapons that the scrawny talk creature with no fur and had front way eyes, that walks on two legs, what they call humans, used. Their leader used a weapon called sword. No wolf dared speak of his name, but silently they prayed for him to come back, their legendary leader named Mihawk.

Now not far from the forest lies a hut made of straws and sticks and some bricks. Not wonderfully built but definitely comfortable for a certain young hunter who lived alone. He had once been laughed at for keeping a fringe over his left eye for people thought it would hinder the accuracy in shooting. But nevertheless, this young hunter, despite his age or that fringe, had managed to bring back kill. But no one questioned how he did it for he used none of his arrows he brought and the kill and no other injuries other than a broken neck, which was most probably the cause of its death. The hunter would always shrug off questions if they came once in a long while with "Why do you care how I did it? As long as there is meat to eat, the village will not starve." Sanji, himself, was a great cook. However due to the lack of meat coming in and the excessive cooks, Sanji had been selected to be a hunter due to his long legs that could most probably run faster than others and his slim built for easy hiding.

His good friend who lived in the village was the greatest marksman he'd ever saw and only he knew the secret to Sanji's way of hunting. Usopp was his name, and no matter how far or small the target is, he never missed an aim, although his overly timid nature is a major drawback itself.

Where other hunters decide to hunt by day, Sanji hunts by the night where most creatures let their guard down for a good night's rest. Wolves were Sanji's only worry, but he had always managed to get of out the mess with the wolves. Tonight was the same as all other nights, he grabbed his bow and arrows and headed out to the forest. That night however, Sanji realized that something was a little off. The moon is high up in the sky but it is glowing brighter and appeared to be much much closer to Earth than it really is. Howls of the wolves were loud and constant, without stopping. It sends chills down the hunter's spine for they sound like they were egging something on. Sanji tugged at the black hood that covered his bright blond hair and continued his walking into the forest.

The forest was quiet. No crickets chirping, no nightingales singing, no owls hooting. It was all silent except for the wolves. It seemed like the other creatures saw evil at their doorstep and had ran away to hide. It was one yelp that was of higher pitch and of louder voice that got the wolves to stop. Sanji turned to look around. There was no movement in the forest. Then it came, the deepest, loudest howl that he had ever heard a wolf howl. No wolf dared howl back to disrupt this howl that echoed through the forest. Only when the howl was complete that the other wolves started, like they were cheering and celebrating some sort of success.

Sanji shuddered. Perhaps he should have listened to the elders' saying, "To not hunt when the moon is big and full, for it means that the great one will soon return to his rightful place in the forest. The night would be quiet before a chorus of celebration. That's when evil is at maximum." Thinking about it, what he had just experienced was exactly like the saying.

It was carelessness of his own that Sanji had neglected the warnings, it was also his carelessness that the had wondered deep into the forest. Searching around for prey, something by the large oak tree had something that reflected off the moonlight and caught his eye. Slowly edging closer with caution, the young hunter couldn't help but let out a gasp. It was unmistakably a wolf. But not like any sort. It had pale gray fur with slight green tinge to it. But what shocked Sanji the most was the large cut from the wolf's shoulder to its abdomen. The wound was bleeding profusely and Sanji couldn't tell exactly how deep the wound is or how it came about. Reaching out for the poor creature that lay there with loud pants and wheeze, Sanji decided to bring the wolf back and nurse it back to health.

The wolf turned to look at the hunter and growled when his hand came close and tried to bite off Sanji's hand when it came into contact with its fur. But with Sanji's constant cooing and comforting, the wolf finally gave in, seeing that it could do nothing else.

Tying the creature carefully on his back, Sanji began trekking his way home. Not knowing that what he had just done could possibly change his life forever...

_**That's the end of chapter 1, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Stick around for more and remember to leave a review! Review makes me happy! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you filipalope88 for you review! :D And now, on to the story..

* * *

Chapter 2

"UWAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Uso-"

"SANJI! YOU _DID NOT_ BRING BACK _THIS.. THIS THING!"_

_"_Oi Usopp!"

Sanji cast a nervous glance towards the wolf. Clearly it did not appreciate being brought into the hut, let alone another being presence has be sought for. A low growl was emitted from the wolf and its fur stood erect and tingling with the growls. The animal was horribly injured, it was surprising to see that it has yet to lose consciousness. The long gash of wound that stretched from the shoulder of the predator to the stomach has not been taken care of. The wound is still causing the wolf to lose huge amount f blood. Not to mention, the floor of Sanji's hut is soaking up the blood.

"Wolf! Sanji! It's a wolf!" Usopp harshly snapped.

"Yes I can see that Usopp." Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Sanji you know we are _NOT _allowed to hunt wolves! And definitely _NOT _bring it into the house! What are you thinking! What if the Sheriff finds out! WHAT'S MORE IS _THIS _ISN'T EVEN A _NORMAL _WOLF! IT'S FUCKING GREEN!" Usopp reprimanded, which encouraged the wolf to snarl at him, as if saying _Shut up, you annoying pest! _ Usopp jumped behind Sanji at the sudden noise.

"I know. But it was hurt by something really bad. That cannot be a cut from a normal fight." Sanji pointed out. "Ok, you can shout at me all you want later. We've got to help this fella."

"And why is it you called me here?! I don't want to be dragged into this trouble you brewed!" Usopp exclaimed.

Sanji let out a long sigh. "It doesn't seem to allow anyone to get close to it. I need someone's help. I need someone I _trust_."

"W-well! Hehehe! You can count on me then! The trusting Usopp! Have I ever told you that I was so dependable that the king let me lead his whole army once! It happened while I was travelling- "

"Usopp."

"Yea right. So how are we going to do this?"

The predator was tucked into corner, its eyes never once unfocused, despite the injury. As the hunter approached, the wolf bares its fangs. But the young man did not quiver for a moment. Determined to do this, armed with bandages and medication, Sanji kneeled in front of the wolf and crept forward towards the predator. The night wind blew and the curtains ruffled. Moonlight shone into the room, reflecting Sanji's bright blond hair.

As Sanji moved once more, what he saw took his breath away. Moonlight that rested on the wolf is causing the wolf to glow in a radiant emerald green. All the green in the tip of the wolf's fur seem to warmly embrace the moonlight and brought out the majestic in the royal creature of the night. The critter struggled to a sit, then to a stand. Its eyes grazing past Sanji and into the moon. Sanji's gaze followed. _The moon is large tonight. _Sanji thought again, _it's simply beautiful. _

The wolf took a deep breath of whatever it could manage, then threw its head up and let out the most eerie, deafening sound Sanji and Usopp have ever heard. Chills and shivers were immediately sent down their spines as the howl took place. The wolf's voice never once quavered as it tried to prove itself with the night's moon.

* * *

_Humans, _that's what they were called and they wouldn't stop their yapping. The Wolf resented being carried on the hunter's back. _Weak_ he thought, _No, I have to be stronger._ With each step the hunter took, his guts gets thrown onto the back of the human. But despite the sickening pain that dulled to a constant ache with each bump, he remained quiet. _Cries and screams are for babies. I cannot be weak._ He closed his eyes as he continued his rocky journey to who knows where with this human they called.

Images of the earlier battle kept disrupting his ret. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see _HIM_. He could see how _HE_ mocked him. He knew _HE_ was back to take back what was _HIS_. For months since he entered the forest and came to know that _HE_ stayed here, he had been training harder than before, picking up unnecessary fights, and challenging anyone. For months know, he have been waiting for _HIS_ return. Yes, _HIS_ return will show those weaklings who truly is the best. _HIM_, the legendary wolf, _Dracule Mihawk_.

Letting out a grunt, the wolf refused to believe he was defeated, no less by a single blow. The fight was obviously outmatched by power. But he felt as ready as he ever was. The Great Wolf, is a legend, they say he mastered the human ways, they said he mastered sorcery, they said his wolf being might even be deceiving. The wolf let out a grunt. Of course he wouldn't believe those tell-tale stories, how can a wolf be _not a wolf_? The Great One took victory to his name today, but someday, he know that he would take _Him_ down and prove to be the greatest.

The bumping has stopped and he opened his eyes to see where he was. Out of the forest, that's where. He felt himself slide off the man's back and slumped onto the floor. With his remaining strength, he crawled to the corner of the room and kept a murderous glare at his saviour. His meaning was clear, _Come any closer to me and I will rip your hands off._

He saw the man retreat into a room. Turning onto his side, he began to lick his wounds. Blood was everywhere, and every movement hurts. The taste his blood overwhelmed his tongue, however despite the constant licking, the wound doesn't seem to get any better. He lied down to rest when the door swung open. Lifting his head up and growling at the interference, he saw that it was another man. Easily distinguishable by the odd _snout_ that grew on his face. Cocking his head to the confusion, he began to analyse this guy. Perhaps he is half wolf half man? That might explain the weird _snout_. The man smelt like a human, walks like a human and talks like a human. It has to be human. Letting out a sigh, he assumed that that must be the man's trademark.

When he was about to let loose for a while, the man let out a high pitched scream. "UWAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Now he was pissed off. He felt his body tremble with his emotions and his fur erect as he let out a warning growl. _Damn humans, couldn't leave me alone for just couple of minutes. _

The humans kept the conservations to themselves as he kept a close eye on them, lest they try something funny. It wasn't long before the one who brought him back started to edge to him with his hands full of weird stuff. He growled. The man got onto his knees and the wolf' gaze followed. But something more interesting than the man caught his eye. It was the moon. The moon in which he lost his match in. The power of the moon seems to draw him towards it, he could feel his veins bursting with power once more. With a stagger, he got onto his feet and let out a long, loud howl,_ YOU WAIT AND SEE! I WILL DEFEAT YOU FOR I AM THE STRONGEST! _Letting the wind carry the message, he sat back down. If wolves could smirk, that would be what he was doing right now.

* * *

Sanji swore that this was the last time he would ever stitch up a wolf. He stared at the bloody mess in front of him. The pungent smell of blood filled his nostrils. The wolf no less, struggled throughout the whole stitching process, making things difficult for the two man. He was no doctor, but simple survival skills require him to know a certain amount of medical skills. Noting to himself that the wolf was male, and that male wolves are more dominant and aggressive, Sanji worked his way quickly.

Daylight would soon break, and he has no catch to present to the Sheriff. Sanji slumped onto his butt due to exhaustion. No catch equals no food. Sanji hoped that the other hunters will be able to present more catch that day, then the village will not starve. The young blond shuddered at the thought. Starvation was definitely not a good experience. Usopp washed and packed his tools that were used for the medical aid and let out a long yawn. "Sanji, let me crash here for a while. I got to start hunting in a few hours anyway." The blond nodded. What could he say after Usopp came to his rescue? Furthermore, he is a good friend. But they were all too tired to think more. Soon, the hut was filled with snores. The wolf, however, has other plans…

* * *

A/N: Please do leave a review, pretty please... :


End file.
